


See you later (Mark and Mina // Keumi)

by mikaelaosh



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelaosh/pseuds/mikaelaosh
Summary: Mark (Mina's bestfriend) comes to Mina's graduation carrying watermelon just to make Mina laugh and not sad cause he'll continue his studies abroad after graduation, there's no one knows that Mina fell first to Mark but Mark fell harder.
Relationships: Kang Mina & Mark Lee (NCT), Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT), keumi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Iris' (@chancery on Twitter) idea.

* * *

  
Graduation day is always a special day. It’s a day where people are happy to be finishing school, other people are sad to be saying goodbye to their friends and teachers  
This was Mina's case.

She was sad that Mark, her best friend, was going to his homeland, Canada, to start his longed-for music university.

She was finding it very selfish of her, because it was her best friend's dream, and instead of being happy that he was making that dream come true, she was sad to know that she would be away from him for a long time, even though she knew there was technology to shorten that distance.

What made it worse was that Mina was in love with her best friend, but Mark didn't know that.  
Mina had decided to confess to Mark, but nothing happened as she expected.

_A few weeks before._

_Mina was pacing back and forth, visibly nervous. Reason: she had decided that she would finally confess to Mark, in addition to saying that she had managed to get into the university she wanted so much._

  
_She had texted him asking to meet her in the school’s garden. Mark had responded by saying he had something to say to her too, which made the girl even more nervous._

  
_“Does he also have a thing for me? Will he also confess?” Those were the questions that went through her head._  
_Mina froze when she saw the boy she was in love running towards her._

  
_\- Sorry, I'm late_

  
_\- No problem. You know I'm already used to your delays._

  
_\- Sorry. - Mark said putting his hand on his neck, showing to be very embarrassed for being late. Whenever he was nervous or embarrassed, he did it and Mina found it very adorable. - What did you have to tell me?_

  
_\- You told me you had something to say too, say first._

  
_\- Right. I told you I had taken the exam to enter that university, remember?- Mina nodded. - Yesterday the result of the test came out and guess what? I passed. You are talking to the newest music student._

  
_\- WAIT? WHAT? IT’S TRUE? CONGRATULATIONS!_ _\- Mina jumped in Mark's arms, giving the hug as strong as she could. She was really happy for him._

_\- Thank you! I still can't believe I made it and that I'm going back to Canada after so long._

  
_Mina's smile faded. Mark had talked about the university, but he hadn't said where it was._

  
_\- Canada? Are you going to Canada?_

  
_\- Yes. I had already been talking to my parents about it and they agreed that it would be better for me to return to Canada to study at one of the best music universities in the world. I couldn't waste this opportunity. And what did you want to tell me?_

  
_\- Mina thought for a while. She couldn't confess to Mark knowing that he would go to the other side of the world._

  
_\- I also passed the test and I’ll study fashion at Seoul University._

  
_\- REALLY ?! I knew you would make it! - Mark hugged Mina again, who was still trying to process everything that was going on. - But it looks like you're not that happy._

  
_\- I am happy, you more than anyone knows that this is my dream, but I am still surprised that you will return to Canada._

_Mina was visibly sad that Mark was returning to Canada. Realizing this, he put his hands on the girl's shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and said:_

  
_\- Mina, don't be like that. We will talk whenever possible. It will be complicated because of the time difference, but we will make it. You can send messages, emails, any kind of thing that I will answer you, but please don't forget about me. Promise?_

  
_\- Promise._

Graduation day.

  
Mina was still thinking about that day, but she was trying to show Mark that she was happy with everything that was going on, but he knew she was not well.

  
The ceremony had already begun, but Mark had not yet appeared. Mina was waiting for him, as this was the only opportunity he had to say goodbye, since he was going to Canada as soon as graduation was over.

  
\- Kang Mina.

  
As soon as her name was called to receive the diploma, Mina took the stage. Her family applauded and screamed with excitement.

  
\- Mina!!

  
It was then that a real smile appeared on the girl's face. Mark ran into the auditorium, shouting his friend's name. What she found most funny was the fact that he was holding a watermelon. Mina waved to her friend, who smiled at her.

  
Mark was called right away and Mina also shouted his friend's name. She was really happy to see him.

  
After the whole ceremony, Mina ran towards Mark, who was once again holding the watermelon.

  
\- Mark, please explain two things to me: why were you late? And why do you have a watermelon?

  
\- I organized some things for the trip last night, I ended up sleeping more than I should, besides the traffic being terrible. And watermelon ... it's a gift, so you don't forget about me. - Mina laughed at her friend. - See? I knew that when you saw me with the watermelon you would smile.

  
Mark's parents came over and chatted with Mina for a while.

  
\- I need a photo of the two. Mark get closer to Mina.

  
Mark came over and Mina took the watermelon from the boy's hands. She laughed while the boy looked at her. He liked it when she was smiling, and he liked it even more when he knew the reason for her smile was him.

  
\- I think this is our goodbye. - Mina said.

  
\- Don’t say that! "Goodbye" is a very strong word. It's a "see you later".

  
\- Yeah...

  
\- Don't be like that! - Mark pulled Mina into a hug longer than usual. He was going to miss her so much. When they separated, Mark said goodbye and headed for the car.

  
\- Mark! - Mina screamed and for a second thought to say everything she felt, but gave up as soon as he looked at her. - See you later.


	2. 02.

For the first few months, Mark and Mina always talked, sharing their new life experiences as university students.

As time went on, conversations became less and less constant. Mina was very busy with the university and with the part-time job she had gotten.

Mark too, but he always found himself thinking about his best friend. He often thought about calling her, but because of the time zone, he avoided doing that. But he always saw her as a friend through her instagram, where she always updated with her new creations of some university projects. _"I miss you so much, Mina."_

Mina sometimes sent a few emails to her friend, but she rarely got an answer. " _He must be really busy,"_ she thought. Mina still had the photo with Mark, which was taken on graduation day. She wondered what would have happened if she had confessed to him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, after all, she considered him her first love, even though he never knew it. So, more than ever, she decided to focus entirely on her studies _._

5 years later

After finishing her fashion university, Mina was hired by a very important company in the market, still as an intern. She liked the job she had, because every day was a new experience.

Mina didn't know much about how Mark was doing, he hadn't updated his social media and they hadn't talked in a long time. She had met other men, went to blind dates that her friends arranged for her, but she always made the excuse that "she was too busy to get into a serious relationship". This was partly true, but she still felt something about her first love.

It was another day of work for Mina. She was helping to develop the concept for the new collection of the company where she worked.

\- Mina. - Her co-worker and friend Sejeong called her. - There's a man looking for you.

\- For me? Are you sure?

\- Yes. He said he had seen your portfolio and would like to talk to you.

\- So, could you ask him to come in, please?

\- He asked to talk to you at the cafeteria on the first floor.

\- Why?

\- I don't know, but if I were you I would go. He’s so hot.

\- Sejeong... Okay. But how am I supposed to know it's him?

\- He said he will be alone at one of the tables. If that helps you, he's wearing a leather jacket.

\- Thank you, I'll be right back.

Mina left the room where she worked and took the elevator to the first floor. She was very nervous. It could be a great opportunity, but it could be some kind of scam.

As soon as she arrived at the cafeteria, she looked for the man with the characteristics Sejeong had said and soon found him, but he had his back to her. Then she touched his shoulder and said:

\- Excuse me, are you looking for me?

The man stood up and turned to her. Mina didn't believe what she was seeing and automatically brought her hands up to the front of her mouth. Mark was there, in front of her after so long. He had changed. He was no longer the skinny boy from high school. He had grown up a little and turned into a man. A very attractive and handsome man, just as Sejeong had said.

Mark also realized how his best friend had also turned into a beautiful woman. Her hair was shorter. The clothes she was wearing were totally different from the ones she wore the last time they saw each other, making her more mature.

\- Mina. Be calm. It's me, Mark. But please say something.

She simply threw herself into his arms, just as she did in high school.

\- Mark, how do you appear out of nowhere?

\- I think it was time to go back. - The two sat down. - Here, I ordered your favorite coffee.

\- Thank you. When did you arrive?

\- Last week, I was getting organized. And how are you?

\- I'm fine, working with the things that I like. And you?

\- I became a producer.

\- I thought you would become a singer.

\- Me too. - The two laughed. - But producing makes me happier. I love to sing and play instruments, but producing makes me much more fulfilled.

\- I'm very happy. Answer me one thing: why did you grow up so much? - The two laughed again. - The last time we met you were just a little bit bigger than me and now ...

\- You also grew up and looked even more beautiful than you were before.

Mina blushed. Mark was her friend, but she was not used to receiving much praise. Mark's cell phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

\- Excuse me. Hey baby.

Mina didn't want to pay attention to his friend's conversation, but when he said "hey baby", she couldn't help but be a little disappointed, as he would probably be talking to his girlfriend, who should be in Korea too. _"He's such a nice guy! Of course he's dating someone"_ She thought. As much as she tried, she still couldn't help feeling something for Mark.

\- Sorry, I really needed to answer. I need to go now.

\- No problem. We talk later.

\- Are you free tomorrow night?

\- I think not. We are finalizing a collection, so we are working late. - Mine lied. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friend that she hadn't seen for a long time, he probably wanted to introduce his girlfriend to her. Mark knew Mina very well, he knew when she was lying, but he preferred to remain silent.

\- Okay. It was great to see you again, Mina.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina felt sad that she had lied to Mark, but she thought it was better to have done that. She had also decided to move on and see Mark only as a friend, but it was difficult to do that if her heart was still pounding when she saw him after so many years.

As usual, Mina was the last to leave the office. She was organizing some sketches when she heard a knock at the door. _“Sejeong must have forgotten something”_ , she thought

\- You can come in, Sejeong.

\- I don't know who this Sejeong is, but I'm going in.

Again that week Mina was surprised by Mark.

\- Mark, what are you doing here at this hour?

\- I wanted to see if you were really working or if you were lying to me. I realized that yesterday you lied to me. I know you very well, Mina.

It was amazing how well Mark could “read” Mina, even after so long. Mina still couldn't look at Mark and was staring at the floor, so he approached. - Mina, what's going on?

Mina looked at the man in front of her and, even though she might seem pathetic, decided to speak.

\- Yesterday after you talked to your girlfriend on the phone, I thought you wanted to introduce me to her and I didn't want that.

Mark looked confused, but then he started laughing. Mina didn't understand what was going on.

\- Mina, I don't have a girlfriend!

\- So ... boyfriend?

\- No.

\- So, why did you say "hey baby" when you answered your cell phone?

\- I was talking to my friend Johnny, we met the university and we are used to talking to each other like that.

Mina was very ashamed, She believed in a story she had made up in her head and was becoming sad about it. She was more relieved. He was finding it very cute.

\- No, I'm not dating. I like a person very much, but I still haven't had a chance to confess to her.

\- Oh, really? - Once again Mina was visibly shaken.

\- Really. I've liked her for a while. Mina, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She makes me so happy and I don't think she even knows it. With each passing day I become more in love with her.

\- Oh great. I am happy and I hope you will confess to her soon. - Mina didn't understand why Mark said all that to her, but he had to look happy for his friend.

\- A few years ago I had the opportunity to confess to her, but I couldn't. Now I am having one more opportunity and I will not wait until later. - Mark was approaching Mina, who seemed not to understand what was happening. - Mina, I like you. When I realized that, it was too late, but you haven't left my mind at any time during those years.

\- Mark, why do you just tell me that now?

\- What?

\- I was determined to see you only as a friend and you suddenly say that you like me?

\- So you mean ...

\- I like you too.

\- Really? - Mark did not hide his happiness and confusion on his face.

\- Really. - She laughed at his confused expression. - Remember the day you told me you were going to Canada? Mark nodded. - I had decided to confess to you.

\- And why didn't you say anything?

\- Mark, how was I going to declare myself knowing that the guy I like would go halfway around the world?

\- But you could ...

\- Mark, could you stop talking just a little bit? I've been waiting for this for so long.

They were already very close to each other. Mina took the initiative and put her lips together on Mark's. The kiss was calm and they were enjoying every second of it.

Mina broke a kiss with a few pecks.

\- It was worth waiting so long. - She said still hugging Mark.

\- I love you so much, Kang Mina.

\- I love you too, Mark Lee.

\- Since you love me so much, do you accept dinner with me today or are you too busy?

\- I think I can make that exception today. - The two laughed again.

\- Fried chicken?

\- You know me so well, Mark.

The two gave another peck and left the office straight to Mark's apartment, happy and sure that it was worth waiting so long to live this love that has endured for so many years.


End file.
